


【授权翻译】Quiet with the Rain/雨中静默

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean可以在三十步的距离察觉到便衣警察，二十步的距离察觉到妓女，十步的距离察觉到适合他宝贝车的齿轮零件。但是关于他和他弟弟相爱依恋着彼此——这个，他见鬼的一点也没察觉到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Quiet with the Rain/雨中静默

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet with the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125014) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



**1996年6月**

 

有关于高速公路，Dean很早就发现的一点是，它们把你带入幻想。

 

他不会承认这个，当然——不会对他的父亲说；见鬼的，恐怕连Sammy也不会告诉。但是上帝知道，你必须得找点事情来度过白天黑夜的无尽公里，而在一个精神正常的人在崩溃之前能忍受的I spy或者Twenty Questions[1]也只有那么多轮。买来的、借来的或者偷来的资料和整整一个图书馆差不多，跟这么多书和纸一起挤在后座，Sam可以在进行一次换气呼吸的时间里就完全投入进书本里；Dean只能把头轻靠在车窗上，看着窗外的光晕——或者牛群，或者麦田，或者沙漠，或者海洋，或者垂着铁兰的橡树，或者带着秋天色彩的老枫树——然后让那些无数的明亮而脆弱的幻想走马灯般划过脑海。他有时候能连着回味好几天，有时候几个月；有些幻想已经跟着他好几年了，比如，在中西部的有一个印着“温切斯特一流汽车维修”的小小的修理厂，或者路边的小饭店里突然出现热乎的苹果派，或者和两个性感的双胞胎拉拉队姐妹来一次“三人行”。但是他最初也最喜欢的幻想，从四岁一直到十七岁半都小心翼翼珍惜着的幻想就是：有一天，John Winchester在开车上路以前能告诉他，他到底他妈的要去哪。

 

“Bobby，你真的不介意吗？”Dean问道，皱眉看着他爸爸开着那辆修长拉风的黑色镀铬车隐约闪烁着消失在早晨灰蒙蒙的浓雾中。Sam已经快走到屋子里了，Bobby的狗摇着尾巴快活的围着他绕圈；那孩子几乎在Dean停下车的一瞬间就跌跌撞撞的从后座跳下车，头发凌乱的遮住了脸。“说真的，Sammy和我可以另外随便找个旅馆住如果你——”

 

Bobby面带淡淡的好奇。“你终于得了脑震荡了，小子？”

 

“我只是——”

 

“Dean，你和你的弟弟在半径两百公里内永远别想‘随便找个旅馆住’，除非我被撒盐，烧掉，埋了，”Bobby告诉他，一如既往的坏脾气而粗暴而充满慈爱，“别犯浑了。你们永远欢迎来这里，你知道的。”他转头看向屋子。“已经帮你们安排好了。你和Sam十点前在城里需要任何东西都能开我的车，但是我得在十一点半赶到Mitchell。那时如果你们需要什么我会再回来一趟。”

 

“谢了，Bobby。”

 

Bobby摆了摆手，已经朝车库走去；Dean又瞥了一眼他父亲消失的方向，把行李包扛在肩上进了屋。他简略的翻了一下橱柜，就退出厨房，轻轻地慢跑上台阶，一直走到二楼走廊尽头的他和Sam一直共享的阴暗凉快的房间。房间里依旧充斥阴影，而Sam已经像个海星一样的躺在大床上，脸埋进枕头里；把行李包扔到角落，Dean啪得打了一下他弟弟还穿着运动鞋的脚，回应他的是一声可怜巴巴的哀号。“得了，起床，睡美人。我们在打盹前有事要做。”

 

Dean确定Sam蒙着头闷声说的是滚开（fuck off），不过听起来比较像咯该。.（frrrrff）

 

“你要是让我一个人去沃尔玛，Sammy，我带回来的唯一的绿色的东西就是薄荷味的奥利奥，”他警告道，笑着看着他愤怒的弟弟瞬间紧绷的背部肌肉。“还有青柠果冻。还有呢，也许一些绿色糖霜的纸杯蛋——”

 

Sam翻过身，在昏暗里瞪着他。“你觉得你很好笑，是吧。”

 

“我他妈的超搞笑，你知道的。好了好了，”他又拍了拍Sam的脚，“快起床。你来选所有的麦片，行吧？|还有随便你想要的什么见鬼的绿色食物。”

 

Sam虚弱的踢了踢他哥哥的屁股。“我们能等会儿再去吗？”

 

“Bobby等会儿需要他的卡车，而我们现在就需要吃的，因为Bobby的厨房里只剩一个果酱馅饼和一罐旧咖啡了。动动你的屁股，小公主。”

 

Sam小声嘟囔着，像五岁小孩一样用手指撑开眼皮，但无论如何他还是下了床，跟在Dean身后穿过走廊下楼梯直到院子里，一直呆在里面的狗不被允许外出。Sam得不停劝阻Bobby的那条狗一直跟着他们，然后他们终于坐上了Bobby的卡车。当Dean发动玩汽车，他瞥了眼他弟弟，想问他需不需要除臭剂或者袜子或者别的什么，当他第一次在暗灰的晨光下看清Sam的脸，就猛地让卡车倒退撞回了停车位。“Sam，上帝啊。”

 

Sam眨眨眼看着他，他眼睛下的凹陷深到看起来像是淤青。“……怎么了？”

 

“老兄，你昨晚他妈的睡觉了吗？|你看起来像被拖车碾过一样。”

 

Sam脸红了，耸耸肩，什么也没说，从副驾驶窗外看向Bobby的车海。他的确睡了,Dean确定；他昨晚开车时每次经过一个路灯的时候都会从后视镜里检查一眼（总共就是，差不多四次，毕竟他们走的是乡村小道，但也有四次呢）而Sammy在后座一直都一动不动的蜷缩在爸爸的夹克外套下。但是现在，他突然意识到，Sam一直都是背对着前排座位，就是说他昨晚从来没见到他弟弟的脸。“Sam，说真的。你没事吧？”

 

Sam低头盯着他的手，在缅因州划破的伤口结着痂还没好。他胳膊上的瘀伤也深到即使在这样一个闷热潮湿的早上还不得不穿着旧的薄棉长袖衬衫；Dean很确定那件他自己也穿过一次。“我没事。我睡了。一些。我只是……一直醒过来。”

 

Dean沉默不语，只是看着他良久。Sam没有对上他的注视。“你又做噩梦了，弟弟？”他最终开口问道。

 

Sam耸耸肩。

 

“Sam，我向上帝发誓，你要是再只是对我耸肩——”

 

“是的，满意了吗？”他打断说道，他揉了揉头发，重重的倒在座椅靠背上。“我不想——”他叹了口气，闭眼揉了揉他疲倦的眼睛。“对不起，Dean。我不想——”

 

“没关系的。”他的视线没有从他弟弟身上移开。在不顺利的猎鬼后偶尔的噩梦对于任何一个Winchester来说都不再新鲜，他们的爸爸也经常这样，但是如果不是在一周前，Sam错误的跟着他们在巴港[2]旁边收拾了一窝不知道什么见鬼的怪物之后，Dean有次在半夜醒来的时候发现他勇敢的，能干的，强烈要求独立的小弟弟躲在厕所里泪眼朦胧的，颤抖着干呕，Dean大概也会觉得这些噩梦没什么大不了的。“该死的，你昨晚为什么不说点什么？”Dean问道，“我起码可以为你调低广播，或者——”

 

“我不想让爸爸知道。”他说道，声音微弱。

 

Dean心不在焉地来回摩擦方向盘，已经用旧的皮革和手心逐渐变得暖和起来。好吧，是的，他明白为什么。但是——“你还在梦到缅因州的事？”

 

Sam又一次低头看向他的手。“恩。”

 

“Sammy——”

 

“Dean，拜托了，我们能不能就——我们能不谈这个吗，现在？我只是——我很累。我会在去沃尔玛的路上睡一会儿的，好吗？还有当我们——我们回来的路上。求你。”

 

Dean又看了他一会儿。“你想要回屋子里躺着吗？”他问道，“我会在商场里帮你买沙拉和鸡肉还有其他别的，Sammy；你知道我会的，我只是——”

 

“不，我——”Sam脸红了。他把衬衫的袖口拉到能遮住他的手，手指不安的揉着布料；他不敢看Dean。“我想和你在一起。”他轻声说道。Dean回想起来，之前，他们到这里的时候只有在Dean告诉San，他很快会跟着Sam进屋之后，Sam才跌跌撞撞的从后座跳下车的。

 

San僵硬着身子，脸颊透着无助而明亮的粉红，眼睛低头紧紧盯着大腿，等着Dean的打趣讽刺。虽然Dean只花了六十四分之一秒就想好了怎么嘲笑他，但是他只说了“恩，好吧”——因为，的确，他知道他经常是个混蛋，但是他没有那么地混蛋，至少对Sam不会。他重新发动起Bobby的汽车，驾驶离开了修理厂，而Sam疲倦的把头靠在窗上，合上了眼睛。Dean大概有四十五秒没有管他，直到他第二次听到Sam的头因为颠簸，铛得一声撞到玻璃。他伸出手，眼睛还在看着路，揪住Sam的后领，拉着他让他靠到自己身上。他们两个人都没有说话。哪怕空调还在从排气孔里低沉地吐着冷气，这样紧紧地依偎着对方也太闷热了，真的太热了——但是无论如何，Dean还是一只手环着他弟弟的肩膀，Sam也没有躲开，只是蜷起自己的腿，像他很小的时候那样把头深深的埋在Dean的胸口，才开出Bobby院子三分钟他就睡着了。

 

Dean在路上故意多绕了好几个圈，放低车速，缓慢的转弯，Sam依旧沉沉地倒在他怀里，听起来已经熟睡，轻轻的吐气在他的锁骨上。当他们到沃尔玛的时候已经过去半个小时了，Dean把车倒进一个在蓬乱生长的大树下的车位，熄了火，摇下车窗，又静静地坐了十五分钟才叫醒他弟弟，虽然他还是昏昏沉沉的满脸不情愿醒来，但在一场小睡后脸色看起来已经好多了。他拖着脚步跟着Dean在过道里上上下下，把Dean确定他妈的每一种南达科他州的蔬菜都堆进了他们的购物车，坚称荷美尔不是一个食品集团（在英国有同名化妆品品牌），而且坚持说Dean跟他保证过买薄荷味的奥利奥，然后他们一起坐在Bobby卡车的顶篷分享着一夸脱牛奶和在熟食店用最后的现金买的打折的两天前烤的黑麦火鸡。他们吃完后Sam马上就跑去塑料袋里找起了奥利奥。他找到后露出灿烂的酒窝，笑着重新爬上车篷。他们就这样坐在车篷上，互相来回交换着奥利奥托盘和牛奶，看着沃尔玛周二早上逐渐增加的顾客。当母亲们在走进商场时向他们投来反对的目光，Dean好笑的扬了扬他的眉毛。因为管他的，如果是他的小孩想要在早上九点坐在车顶上吃着还剩一半的奥利奥把喝着纸盒牛奶，他见鬼的非常乐意让他在早上九点坐在车顶上吃着还剩一半的奥利奥把喝着纸盒牛奶——而如果爱美国管闲事沃尔玛顾客协会不喜欢这样，他们从现在起就自己想办法解决那些食尸鬼还有女巫还有无穷无尽的冤鬼吧，非常感谢。

 

“Dean？”

 

“嗯。”

 

Sam的声音有点感伤。“爸爸有说等他回来了以后，我们要去哪里吗？”

 

Dean摇了摇头，咽下食物。“不知道，小鬼。”他用奥利奥跟他弟弟换了牛奶。“虽然，应该是西边，我觉得。他打探到在靠近伊利的一个铜矿站里好像有什么奇怪的东西。”他友好的撞了撞Sam的肩膀。“内华达州会很有趣的，对吧？我们有一阵子没走过50号公路了。”

 

“你和公路有一种很不健康的关系，Dean。”

 

“是啊，好吧，这真的是条超棒的公路，小弟弟。而且再说了，我们已经差不多两年没见过老鞋树[3]了。”

 

Sam撇撇嘴，又兴奋又担心。“我还是很确定我们应该把鞋子挂在那里，而不是拿走他们。”

 

“老兄，挂在那里的鞋子对于树来说一点好处都没有。但是对于我们，有用多了。另外，最近这几天？我要是看到绿巨人穿得下的鞋子，我会把他们抢走的。如果有必要就从别人脚上偷下来，别提从一颗见鬼的树上拿走了。”

 

他弟弟皱着眉怒视他。“我的脚没有那么大，Dean。”

 

“老兄，你能跟树人[4]交换鞋子穿了。所以如果在那里我找到一双树人大小的靴子或者运动鞋，它们会被我扔到卡车里。现在走吧，”他滑下车篷，抓住Sam的衬衫轻轻把他拉下来，拿走了他手里还剩一半的奥利奥。“把购物车推到归还处去，好吗？然后我们去把油加满，然后回去。Bobby十点需要他的车。”

 

离他上一次看到他弟弟标准的婊子脸已经过去好多天了；他都开始担心Sam是不是忘了怎么做出那种表情了。“为什么你不能把手推车放过去？”

 

“因为我比你大，而且我帮你买了奥利奥。”Dean笑道，“而且因为老爹说我管事，我这么决定了，所以你快把车推走吧。”

 

“Jerk。”

 

“Btich。快去。”

 

Sam推车走了。Dean回到卡车上点燃引擎，看着他的弟弟单脚踏在手推车的铁边框上，像骑滑板车一样一路滑到了归还处，然后他开车到小路中途接上他。Sam坐在副驾驶上，开回Bobby家的路他都全程保持清醒，喝完了最后一点牛奶。他们两个谁都没再提噩梦的事情直到他们在洗Bobby在水槽里剩下的盘子，把他的长桌和炉子刷干净，并且开始安置买回来的食物的时候。

 

“Dean？”

 

“恩。”

 

“……你会告诉爸吗？”Sam小声问道，把包装的纸袋子叠好扔到垃圾桶里。

 

Dean不屑地哼了一声。“关于什么？你在去南科达州一家沃尔玛的路上用狗狗眼看着我帮你买零食吗？是啊，抱歉，你短时间内大概不会听到我说起这个。”

 

“Dean。”Sam的声音在颤抖，“你知道我什么意思。”

 

Dean环顾四周。“你的意思是，我会不会告诉老爸，你还在因为两周前在见鬼的纳尼亚袭击我们的大概八英尺的变种楚巴卡[5]僵尸做恶梦？不会的，Sammy。”

 

Sam撇了撇嘴，不太乐意的说道，“阿卡迪亚。”

 

“什么？”

 

他翻了个白眼。“那地方叫阿卡迪亚，Dean，不是纳尼亚，上帝——”

 

“是啊，好吧，随便吧。它看起来也很像纳尼亚，好吗？到处都是见鬼的…树，之类的。而且别告诉我你没想过再次寻找Mr.Tumnus。[6]”

 

“噢我的上帝啊，你就不能别抓住这点不放了吗？”

 

“Sam，我的弟弟，我发现你在树丛里乱晃，带着热水瓶装着茶水和一个手电筒，试着找一个半羊人来一起开个茶话会。不，不。我还是不打算放过你。”

 

“老兄，我那时候才九岁。”

 

“哼，你还记得你是怎么要求老爸和我叫你亚当之子[7]Samuel整整一周吧？”

 

Sam拼尽全力憋笑。“你就不能闭嘴吗？”

 

“而且老爸不得不，你知道，提醒你你的名字其实不是Samuel？”

 

他放弃抵抗，大笑出声。“给我闭嘴，Dean。”

 

Dean也笑了。“你有本事让我闭嘴啊？”

 

“你简直就是个小孩。”他抱怨道。Dean朝他扬了扬眉，然后转身处理最后一点食品杂货。他先向水槽倾身推开了窗；外面开始下雨了，温和而灰沉沉的天空下响起了持续的雨声，而他们两个都爱极了夏天下雨时的味道。

 

“Sammy，梦没什么好担心的，好吗？”他说道，清空了他们最后一个袋子。他把两盒Ritz饼干扔到一个很高的架子上，把一整个花椰菜——上帝啊，一整个花椰菜——扔给Sam好让他把它放进冰箱，里面一盒盒廉价的意大利面已经整齐的堆在最底层。“你知道，老兄。有些事情会困扰你一会儿。所以八英尺的变种楚巴卡僵尸是困扰你的。这些婊子最终会颤抖着放过你的。只是……如果你又开始做噩梦，叫醒我，好吗？如果你需要我。这不是什么大事。”

 

Sam好长一段时间没说话。然后，轻轻地开口：“这是件大事。”

 

“变种楚巴卡？没有，小子。又只是普通一天的——”

 

“Dean，它差点杀了你。”

 

“是啊，好吧，但是它没有，因为我是个不得了的忍者，还因为我有一个超酷的小弟弟能一把刀就扔到那个混蛋的眼睛里。所以——”

 

“但是我可能会瞄不准的。”因为他弟弟声音的猛然提高，Dean急忙转身盯着他。San盯着Bobby厨房的地板，身体两侧握成拳头的手不停的颤抖。“Dean，那里太黑了而且一切发生的太快了而且我……我可能……我可能瞄不准它然后把到扔到——我可能会扔到——”

 

Dean三大步穿过厨房，走到他弟弟身边，骤然揪起的紧张感在胸腔内刀割一般的迅速蔓延。“嘿。嘿，嘿，嘿，Sam。Sammy。看着我。嘿。”他用一只温暖的手托起他弟弟的脸庞，另一只搭在他的脖子上。“没关系的，弟弟。好吗？深呼吸。没事的。”

 

Sam僵硬的点了点头，又一次低头看向他自己的脚尖，眼眶湿润。他修长的手指拽着Dean衬衫衣角的褶皱，像他小时候常做的一样；Dean甚至不确定他弟弟是否意识到他在做这个。我可能……我可能瞄不准然后把刀扔到——我可能会扔到——

 

噢，上帝啊，不要。

 

Dean用两只手牢牢地握住Sam的脖子，动作轻柔。“Sam。”他看不见他弟弟的脸。“Sammy。嘿。这就是你一直做噩梦梦到的，恩？那把刀扔到的不是楚巴卡僵尸，而是我？”

 

Sam沉默良久。然后，他用极小而颤抖的呜咽说着：“扔到你的喉咙。”Sam吞咽着，消瘦的双肩在痉挛性的颤抖。“那里总是有那么多血。”

 

“Sam，看着我。”

 

Sam慢慢的抬起头，疲倦的眼睛里透出的是精疲力竭，担忧和一些Dean辨认不出的东西，虽然在他们眼神交错的那一刻，他的胃难以解释地猛地抽动了一下，而有些尖锐而兴奋的东西嘶嘶地流过他的血管。“我就在这，弟弟。”他说道，语气坚定。“还在走路还在讲话还帮你买了见鬼的花椰菜，好吗？一切都好。”

 

“不，没有。”Sam听起来像走丢了的柔弱的五岁小孩，而Dean觉得他的心脏在肋骨后疼痛地抽动着。“不好。我不想，Dean，我不想——”他的声音有些嘶哑；他垂下头，额头顶着Dean的锁骨，纤瘦的手指紧紧地攥着他衬衫的薄棉布。“我不想我们一直做这个，”他低着头，努力的吐出最后的话，“我不想——我不想我们每次都得冒着生命危险做我们现在做的事，好吗？还有我不想我们一直到处搬家；我只想回到缅因，只是——只是呆在那里，我只是——不想——”他虚弱颤抖地吐气，想要再说点什么，然后只是轻轻摇了摇头，抿紧了嘴，好像他再也找不到别的词来代替我不想。

 

“跟我说说，”Dean说道，轻轻地揉着他的脖子后侧。然后，他正确的理解了Sam肩膀的又一丝颤抖，继续说道：“Sammy，不论是什么，我不会生气的，好吗？告诉我。”

 

Sam在心脏逐渐平静下来前都保持安静，厨房里唯一的声音就是细雨拍打在玻璃上的声音。然后他试探着开口。“我只是……我不想当猎人了，有的时候。”他说道，如果Sam不是离Dean如此近他恐怕都听不清。“我不希望我们必须得当猎人只因为——因为爸爸觉得我们……”他抬头，他原本可爱的脸上布满了疲倦和悲伤，还有一丝淡淡的绝望。“你有没有想要过别的什么？想要成为别的样子？”

 

一段亦悲亦喜的回忆擅自浮上水面：我想变成一个摇滚明星——而且我也很喜欢汽车。Dean揉着他弟弟的头发沉默不语，努力咽下喉咙处突然锋利的疼痛。他过去的几年已经很少幻想这个了——他过去的几年允许自己很少幻想这个——因为他做出了他的决定，而他会不停的做出这个决定，一遍又一遍的重申告诫自己，直到他有一天躲错了方向，或者把银质武器错拿成了钢制，然后倒在自己血腥混乱脑浆里。猎鬼是他的生活，猎鬼会变成他的生活，而他能接受。他能平静的接受。但是见鬼的他不知道如何把这一切解释给他的弟弟，Sam现在和他五岁那次疲惫的表情一样。当时，在开出贝尔普莱恩半个小时之后，Sam意识到他的泰迪熊落在了John凌晨3点把他们拖出来的旅店的床里。Dean说真的，到现在还没怎么原谅他的父亲拒绝开车回去找回它。

 

“你想成为什么，Sammy？”他快速地问道，而不是回答。他用快麻木的大拇指揉了揉他的下巴；Sam先是不停地眨着眼，然后涨红着脸把头重新埋回Dean的下巴下，这样他的哥哥就看不见他的脸了。“恩？”

 

他有一会儿没说话。“不知道。”他最终悄悄地说道。然后伸出手环住Dean的胸膛。“反正是别的什么。”

 

Dean抽出一只手穿过Sam被搅乱的头发，把它们服服帖帖的捋到耳朵后面，然后往下轻轻揉着脊背上的骨骼的凸起，另一只手抱住他弟弟瘦弱的肩膀。他们两很久都没有说话，在Bobby厨房安静昏暗的角落蜷缩依偎着彼此。Dean之前看过Sam对于猎鬼不乐意的态度，多到他都数不过来，看过他因为猎鬼而郁闷，看过他因为猎鬼而生气，看过他因为猎鬼又郁闷又生气像是Sam Winchester独有的脾气，但是他从来没见过Sam这样，像他的心里明显有什么破碎掉了，流着血，而Dean不知道是什么也不知道怎么修补它。Dean把Sam紧紧地拥在温暖的胸前。“你是怎么有这种念头的？”他问道，因为他肯定这不仅仅是来自上一次猎鬼或者一系列糟糕的噩梦。

 

Sam耸了耸肩。

 

“老兄，你知道如果你不告诉我我会怎么整你的，对吧？”Dean的手指在他的后颈轻轻地打着转。我只是想回缅因州。“你是不是在布斯贝港看上什么女孩了？”

 

Sam在他胸前哼哼的声音可能是一声偷笑，听起来没太多负面情绪。他在Dean背后缠绕着的手指又握紧了一些。“没有。”他小声说道。

 

Dean想了一会儿，然后说道，“好吧，我并没有经历过你这个疯狂的青春期情绪波动期因为我可能太棒了？”

 

Sam又闷声说了什么，听起来掺杂着不屑的嗤笑和生气的抗议，像一个毫无底气的赌气小孩的哀号。“至少我们这段时间不再有什么行动了，知道吗？”过一会儿后他说道。Dean知道这微不足道，他知道这远远不够，但这是他目前仅能给予的安慰。“Dad在八月中旬前都不会回来，到那时之前你可以——我的意思是，我们得继续训练，Sammy，但是我们能看看有没有你能参加的橄榄球联盟之类的，好吗？如果不行，你也可以在沙发上读一大堆奇奇怪怪的数学书，或者用拉丁文和Bobby聊天。”Sam仰头看向他，很显然并未被触动；Dean撇开了他额头上松软的头发。“你甚至可以剪剪头发，大概每个人都会很激动的。”

 

Sam笑了一声，微小脆弱但是和依旧真诚，然后又低下了头。“闭嘴。”他喃喃地说道，但是Dean能听出他语气中的笑意，哪怕他看不见Sam的脸。Sam现在更沉地靠着他，他背部的紧张感已经开始逐渐舒缓；Dean不停地揉着他的脊背，许愿着高高在上的全知全能的上帝能赐给他什么东西，任何东西，能让他的弟弟好受一点。“这不是——我知道这不是容易的事，好吗？”他最终说道。他知道的，他不擅长说这类话，但是恐怕除了他没人能把这些话告诉他的弟弟。“而且我知道——我知道你一直很不开心，Sammy；我知道的，只是……”他叹着气把嘴唇和鼻子埋进他弟弟的头发里，合上眼睛，闻着他的味道，感受到他弟弟身体一丝微微的颤抖。他的胳膊抱得更紧了一些，也许Sam在Bobby阴暗的屋子里觉得冷了。“我们只有这些，”他温柔地说，一会儿后Sam在他的怀里点了点头。Dean让他在他的怀里又多呆了一会儿。因为Sam似乎没有想要移动的意思，而他见鬼的绝对不会推开Sam。然后他提议道。“感觉好点了？我们现在有热巧克力。”他感觉到他弟弟隔着薄棉布贴着他的胸膛露出温暖而湿润的微笑和舒服的哼声。“你想要来一杯吗，Sammy？”

 

Sam点了点头。Dean揉着他的脖子转身；Sam坐到凳子上，把头埋进胳膊里，脸蛋藏在手肘的弯曲间，已经快磨破的衬衫若隐若现的透着瘦弱的肩膀。Dean在微波炉里热了牛奶，翻着刚装满的橱柜和冰箱，找着适合Sam的早餐（他们只在半个小时前吃了点肉和奥利奥；要是那个小鬼现在不饿Dean可以把自己的袜子吃下去），最终他从Bobby的冷藏箱的最里面找出了开心果可可碎片冰淇淋，上面那层绿色的开心果，你知道，对你有好处，而且Sam从他两岁第一次发现冰淇淋开始就没有对它说过不。他帮Sam做了一大杯加奶油的可可，帮自己做了杯咖啡，然后把Bobby的一个汤碗里装满叠得高高的冰淇淋，再塞两把勺子，最后把碗和杯子都放在他弟弟面前。Sam的眼里看起来瞬间充满了满足感。Sammy抬头看着他。“这很健康。”他说。

 

“是啊，好吧。”Dean回复道，从台子上拿下他的咖啡，拉开桌子另一边的椅子坐下。当他们的冰淇淋吃到一半时，Sam一边激动地讲着关于热可可和冰淇淋混合食用的正确比例，一边在桌底下无意的把他的脚搭上Dean的脚腕。当他讲到如何以正确角度抬起碗才能完全吸走底部融化的冰淇淋时，Sam听起来重新像是他的Sam了。又激动又爱顶嘴又可爱，他那好看的榛绿色的眼睛里重新泛起光芒。当他们吃完时，Dean把他打发去清洗碗和杯子，看着窗外毫无生气的阴沉的早上。外面在下雨。但他知道他父亲希望他和Sam无论如何都在户外训练，至少希望Dean能无论如何把Sam带出去，但是……

 

当Sam清洗完毕时，他内心挣扎了很久要不要告诉Sam拿上些袜子，短裤和训练用品，然而他最终走进起居室，深深坐到沙发里。他努力说服自己，他没有违抗他的父亲，然后伸手去够遥控器。他们只是打算把吃冰激凌当成今天早上的训练内容，就这样。反正勺子也挺沉的。

 

拖着脚步从厨房走来，Sam重重的躺倒在沙发里，像个小孩一样蜷起身子，他的头在Dean的大腿边，很靠近但是没有触碰到Dean。Dean翻着电视台，几个商业广告，一个晨间脱口秀（不），新闻广播（不），电视教堂布道福音书广播（见鬼的，不），最终他在夜行神龙的重播上停下来。事实上是夜行神龙马拉松，如果屏幕底部角落的重播按钮可以相信的话。他低头看了眼Sam，扬了扬眉；因为Sam已经抬起头笑着看着他。

 

“这棒极了。”他说道。

 

Dean轻笑着把遥控器扔回咖啡桌上，腿也翘到桌上然后舒舒服服的陷在沙发里。不过一会儿他的手就搭在他弟弟的头上了，懒散缓慢的摸着他软得不能再软的发丝，好吧——Sam的头一直呆在Dean坐下来后手最有可能会放到的位置上。事实是，Sam十三岁了，而Dean在他身边依旧能帮助他更好的跌入梦乡，而如果他们触碰着彼此，你知道的，帮助作用就更大了。虽然没什么明确的理由或原因，但的确就是这样。

 

“你觉得歌利亚能打倒那个狼人吗？”过了一会儿，Dean一边揉着Sam的头发一边问道。

 

“恩……”Sam已经半梦半醒了，他的抚慰和昨晚的无眠和糖分引发的嗜睡一股脑地催Sam入眠，就像Dean估计的那样。但是他却依然认真地点了点头。“歌利亚能打倒所有东西。”他顿了顿，打了个哈欠。“可能除了Bobby叔叔。”

 

Dean笑出声，微微用力的扯了扯他弟弟的头发。没再说别的什么。Sam大概五分钟后就睡着了，缓缓地深深地呼吸，而Dean叹了叹气，安静的，低头看着他。

 

猎鬼是Dean的生活，猎鬼会变成Dean的生活，而Dean真的能接受。

 

在Bobby依旧宁静朦胧的客厅，伴随着角落里那台老旧台灯和电视机的荧光和窗外轻轻地坠落的微雨，他允许自己，幻想着八月永远不要到来。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]I spy和Twenty Questions：两个经典游戏  
> [2]巴港：缅因州东南部一个小镇  
> [3]老鞋树：挂满鞋子的树。内华达的地标，也是各方旅人途经必停之处。传说有一个流浪梦想家把自己脚上的鞋绑在了一起，然后高高地投向空中，刚好挂在了一棵树上，从此越来越多的人把自己的旧鞋投在树上。  
> [4]树人：Ents，指环王里的人物  
> [5]楚巴卡：来自星球大战里的人物，长毛  
> [6]Mr.Tumnus：就是一美饰演的半羊人普纳斯  
> [7]亚当之子：纳尼亚传奇里对男性人类的称呼


End file.
